Lips of an Angel
by BrittSr10
Summary: It's Troy's wedding day. He's marrying a girl from college. He gets a call from his good friend Gabriella a few minutes before the wedding..


**This is my newest one-shot--_Lips of an Angel._ I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters (except the people you don't recognize from the movie). I don't own the song either.**

_

* * *

_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Gabriella walked into the huge church in Albuquerque. She was here with her friends for their friend Troy's wedding.

Troy. Her ex-boyfriend. They broke up during they freshman year at college. She was at USC, and he was at UCLA. They talked about it for a long time before mutually deciding to call quits. They still stayed good friends, though.

Troy began dating Chelsea Jones in April of his sophomore year. Chelsea had shoulder-length auburn hair that was almost perfectly straight. She had beautiful hazel eyes. Troy made a good decision when he got with her. Everyone loved Chelsea; she was very nice, and she saw the good in everyone. And Troy was marrying her today.

Gabriella, on the other hand, was dating one of her good friends from high school. Jason Cross. They could always talk about everything together. Jason and Gabriella began dating during their junior year at USC. Gabriella loved him to death. He was so sweet and caring. Sure Troy was her first love, but Jason was her true love. At least that's what she told herself.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Today was Troy's wedding day. Gabriella and Jason flew in from California. Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Ryan flew in from New York. Chad and Taylor still lived in Albuquerque.

The girls walked into the church and found an empty pew on the groom's side towards the front. The guys were getting ready with Troy. The girls sat down and talked for a bit. They were happy for Troy. They truly were. Chelsea was a great girl, and they all got along with her.

After talking for a few minutes Gabriella got up to go get some fresh air and use the bathroom. She had a call to make, and she didn't want her friends to know about it. Gabriella made her way to the bathroom after getting some fresh air, and lucky for her their was only one toilet. She could lock the door and stay in there for as long as she wanted. The best part? No one would know what the conversation was about.

**MEANWHILE….**

"Troy! I can't believe you're getting married!" Chad said for about the millionth time that morning.

"I know. You've been saying that since 7:30 this morning," Troy said with a chuckle. Troy was sitting in the groom's room with his groomsmen Zeke, Ryan, Jason, Scott (his cousin), and Chad, who was his best man. They all talked for a bit longer before the guys all left Troy to go see their girls. Not even two minutes after they walked out of the room Troy's cell started to ring. He looked at the caller i.d. and saw that it was Gabriella calling.

(Troy **Gabriella**)

"Hey Gabs."

"**Hey Troy."**

"Whatcha want?"

**"Umm…"**

"I'm sorry. It's just kind of funny that you're calling me right now."

"**It's ok. I understand. I just wanted to see how you're holding up."**

"I'm doing good. Umm… Does Jason know you're talking to me?"

"**No."**

"Oh. Well I don't want you two to fight or anything."

"**He doesn't know, and this call can stay our little secret." **They both laughed. **"So are you nervous?"**

"A bit, but I know I'm doing the right thing." _Or so I think._

Gabriella was quiet for a few seconds. **"Yeah. You are. I'm proud of you Troy."**

"You sound like my mom or something saying that. Well I guess I better go. The wedding is about to start."

"**Yeah. I better get back to my seat. Oh, and Troy?"**

"What?"

"**I love you."**

After a few seconds hesitation Troy replied, "I love you, too, Gabs." Then they both hung up.

"I guess we never really moved on," Troy said to himself before joining the priest at the altar.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

To say that the wedding went great would be an understatement. It went perfectly! Troy and Chelsea were now husband and wife. They were celebrating with their guests at the reception being held at Troy's parents' house.

Everyone was having a great time. Before the photographer left Troy had him take one last picture. It was of him and the gang.

Troy stood right in the middle. Gabriella stood on the right, followed by Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan. To Troy's left stood Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and then Zeke. After taking the picture the nine of them raised their drinks in the air so they could say something.

"To us!" Troy said.

"To everything turning out the way it should!" Taylor said.

"To love!" Kelsi added in with a smile towards Ryan.

"To music!" Ryan and Sharpay said at the same time.

"To food!" Zeke said.

"To true loves!" said Jason.

"To friendships that'll never end!" Gabriella added her bit.

"Here, Here!" was chorused throughout the backyard.

"Wait! I didn't get to do mine yet," said Chad. Once he got everyone's attention he said, "To East High. Where it all began!"

The gang cheered and drank to that.

As long as the gang was together, it didn't matter who they were dating or married to. Nothing could change their friendship.

* * *

**So that was my newest one-shot. Hope you all liked it. REVIEW!**


End file.
